


We Won't Sink

by kt_anansi



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Almost-Smut, F/M, RMS Carpathia, RMS Titanic, flynn saves lucy, garcy takes a bath, its sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kt_anansi/pseuds/kt_anansi
Summary: Prompt Garcy + Bath, cuddle prompts.Apparently, I don't know how to do cuddles.This is posted on Tumblr too





	We Won't Sink

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr Kt-anansi or Twitter @Kt_anansi 
> 
> Prompts are always open. Please Ask on Timblr and DM on Twitter.

As Flynn held Lucy in his arms, she felt heavier than he thought possible. She was ice-cold, her lips purple, and her face ghostly white. If it weren’t for the slight rise and fall of her chest as she breathed, Flynn would have thought she had died in the water.  

As their lifeboat was pulled up to the RMS Carpathia, Flynn felt panic rise. There were so many survivors, how on earth was he going to get the doctors and nurses to prioritize Lucy (if there were any at all)? Looking around, Flynn found someone who looked like they were in charge. Approaching the man, he pleaded for him to allow Lucy a warm bath.

“We have soup, coffee, and tea. We do not have any hot water for bathing. I‘m sorry. We had to reroute all the hot water to the steam engines.”

“Please, my wife…” Flynn choked as he looked down at Lucy, he couldn’t lose her. Not here, not now, not ever, “she is all I have… I can’t lose her. She can’t even eat; she is unconscious and cold. She fell into the water.”  

The man looked down at her and then up at Flynn before whispering, “I didn’t do this.”  

“Here is my room key. I have a maid keeping a warm bath. It was for my nieces who were on the wrecked ship. They were found and won’t be needing it. No one else will lose anyone tonight if I can help it. The number is 212. Just tell my maid I am giving you the room for the night- I will likely be busy with survivors until dawn,” as the man handed the key over, Flynn tried to hold back tears.

“Thank you. Thank you, so much.”  

The man merely nodded, as Flynn hurried off to find the room.  

Finding the room in order, and the bath ready, Flynn got to work trying to get Lucy into the warm water.  

“Ye can’t do that,” the maid said, “put her in sopping in a frozen dress, I mean. Ye got to take it off her,” the maid shook her head and walked over to help, “are ye her brother?”

“No, she’s my wife.”  

“Well, ye should be fine strippin’ her, if you’ve been takin’ care o’ her properly.”  

Flynn didn’t have time for this. The maid was right; Lucy had to be stripped of her clothing before she could go in the bath. Getting to work, the maid mumbled something about grabbing a warm blanket, so that they could warm her a little before putting her in.  

Getting her undressed, Flynn blanched when he saw Lucy’s black lace undergarments. It was certainly not what he expected from the historian. As the maid stared, Flynn snatched the warm blanket from her and covered Lucy up, “pay no mind. They’re all the rage in Paris.”  

The maid just made a face that said _sure they are_.

“I will take care of her from here, thank you.”  

“O’ course, Sir.” The maid said before she walked out of the room. Flynn walked over and locked the door. Before he made it back, he heard Lucy let out a moan.  

“Flynn?” she asked as he raced over.  

“Hey, hey, there you are,” Flynn said, kneeling next to Lucy and smiling, “you had me scared there.”  

“Sorry, what happened? After you kissed me… I remember that.”  

“The sleeper, she pushed you into the water…” Flynn said, blushing.

“And you jumped in after me?” Lucy asked as she thumbed his wet suit. Flynn sighed in relief, as he noticed some pink coming back to her cheeks, “You’re wet.”

“Yeah, I’m fine though. You were the one that was passed out. I, uh, I’m sorry. I had to get those wet clothes off of you,” At that, Lucy’s eyes bugged, before she lifted the blanket and looked underneath, “Ah, so you saw my anachronism.”  

“That’s what you’re worried about?” Flynn laughed, “me seeing your non-time-appropriate underwear… not me seeing you-”

“I trust you, Flynn,” Lucy said, as she sat up and laced her fingers through his, “I assume you won’t let me live the underwear down.”

The pair chuckled. As the blanket fell past Lucy’s chest, Flynn pulled it around her, so that she was covered.  

“See, that’s why I trust you,” Lucy murmured, leaning forward. As Flynn searched her gaze for the answer to a question he couldn't quite articulate, she bit her lip and cupped his cheek, “there are so many ways you could've taken advantage of this situation, but you didn't even consider it, did you?" 

As her thumb delicately moved toward Flynn's lip, he suppressed a needy groan.

"You care, and you’re a good man…" her voice sounded dangerously close to a sob, "You’re so good to me, Flynn.”  

Flynn couldn’t breathe. The way she was looking up at him, it was disarming, “your bath is going to get cold.”  

“I’m only getting in if you do, too. You’re freezing, Flynn.”  

Snapping out of the spell, Flynn pulled away, "Lucy, that’s hardly appropriate.”

“Leave your underwear on, and it’ll be like a bathing suit, right?”  

“And you’ll get in. If I-?”  

“Yes.”  

So, he did it. As his mind screamed at him not to, Flynn stripped down to his tank and boxers and helped Lucy up. As she looked him up and down, Flynn felt himself blush.  

“You first,” she said.

He did as he was told. Flynn was astounded that he even fit in the tub. Sure, he had to scrunch his knees, but it worked. With a searing burn, the chill loosened its hold on him, and ebbed away, allowing heat to enter his body. When Lucy entered the tub, she surprised him by laying her back against his chest and wrapping his arms around her waist, “don’t let go, okay?”  

“Never,” he whispered, as the woman settled against him. He wasn’t sure how long they laid there, in the tub. For once, Flynn let his mind go blank, and just enjoyed the feel of holding someone. It had been so long, and this was Lucy. _Lucy was in his arms, holding onto_ _him_. He was an anchor for her, and the thought made Flynn feel a sense of purpose for the first time in a long time.  It wasn’t until Lucy turned toward his bicep, and kissed him softly, that Flynn stirred from his thoughts. She turned into him and began to kiss her way up his body. When Lucy made it to his lips, the historian took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply. Before long, she was straddling him.  

As her hips bucked against him, he let out a groan.  

“Do you want to stop, Flynn?” Lucy whispered, pulling back far enough to gaze softly at him. Keeping his eyes on her, Flynn sat up fully, one hand wrapped around her waist, while the other cupped her cheek and his thumb grazed her jaw.

“No,” he said, as he set his lips against hers. From there, he trailed kisses down the woman’s jaw, neck, and chest. Every touch, every breath, every stroke they shared that night reminded the pair that, in this timeline, they weren't sinking. They were there, together- and very, very much alive. 


End file.
